Recently, there is known a liquid cosmetic material container which uses a liquid cosmetic material stored in a lid (a cap) instead of a container (for example, see Patent Document 1). In the liquid cosmetic material container, a front end of a container body is provided with an application tool formed by felt or the like, having a tapered shape like a tip of a ballpoint pen, and having, for example, a liquid cosmetic material such as an eyeliner cosmetic material impregnated and stored therein. Then, a bottomed cylindrical lid is separably attached to the container body to cover the application tool. Here, when an opening end side of the lid is closed by a sealing member, a tank room storing the liquid cosmetic material is formed from the sealing member to a bottomed cylindrical bottom portion side and the tank room stores the liquid cosmetic material. A small hole is opened at a substantially center portion of the sealing member. Thus, in a state where the lid is attached to the container body, a front end of the application tool enters the tank room through the small hole of the sealing member to be immersed into the liquid cosmetic material. In a state where the lid is separated from the container body for the application of the liquid cosmetic material, the liquid cosmetic material can be applied to an application target by the application tool since the liquid cosmetic material is impregnated and stored in the application tool. Then, in a state where the lid is separated from the container body, the small hole of the sealing member is opened. However, since the viscosity of the liquid cosmetic material is relatively high, the liquid cosmetic material of the tank room does not leak through the small hole.